


INK

by liri2012



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, F/M, Tae is the Lady Boss, Tae-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liri2012/pseuds/liri2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otae was uncomfortable. It had been such a long time since the last time she placed a foot on this house. The house whose walls saw her open her eyes for the first time and whose wooden floors creaked with her firsts steps.  The same house that listened the last breath of her father when he was murdered and from where she ran away many years ago. It hadn’t been between her plans to come back to this house of wolves but here she is now, transformed into woman and beast, waiting patiently to get back what is hers by right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	INK

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the second day of the GinTae week, the prompts were Rain/Yakuza Boss and as if i would miss the chance to make my lady boss a lady boss of organized crime  
> Gintae is my ultimate otp and i have lots of feelings about them ;_;

Otae was uncomfortable. It had been such a long time since the last time she placed a foot on this house. The house whose walls saw her open her eyes for the first time and whose wooden floors creaked with her firsts steps.  The same house that listened the last breath of her father when he was murdered and from where she ran away many years ago. It hadn’t been between her plans to come back to this house of wolves but here she is now, transformed into woman and beast, waiting patiently to get back what is hers by right.

As a child, too innocent to understand the troubles that disturbed her house, she was ripped away from her peaceful days when a group of thugs broke into her house. She doesn’t remember much about it besides the chaos, anguish and several screams. That is something she will never forget. Everything came like a surprise at that time. The following years she learned more about life and emotions than she could have ever learned encapsulated in her old house. She also learned more about organized crime and the business that led her father to his death.

How bitter and ironic it was when she realized that the betrayal to her father was expected and could’ve been prevented. Her father, a proud and ancient man, had managed to make several enemies in the short time he ascended as the head of the clan Shimura. His way of thinking was different and his sense of justice too big to be a yakuza boss. His time as the leader was so short that he couldn’t leave her younger brother as the next head of the clan and, therefore, she became the true heir of a nonexistent clan.

Stupid or honorable, so far Otae doesn’t know how to judge the actions of her father. But she can’t deny that her father was a man who lived and died for his beliefs.

The yawning of the man that had been sleeping by her side a couple of minutes ago dissipated her thoughts. Otae moved slightly to her right to give him enough space to stretch. Otae preferred not to address a word to him. She preferred to let her eyes roam over the ink-covered back of her lover. It was a little embarrassing every time he found her mesmerized by the strokes on his back and arms so she usually takes advantage of these moments, when he is distracted and vulnerable, to burn in her memory the image of his inked body.

Otae had to admit that her fixation with his tattoos border-lined on the kinky side. He, blatantly, always makes sure to remind her every time her eyes or hands linger longer than usual on the samurai and cherry blossoms he carries on his back. Luckily, Otae always manages to shut him up when she reminds him how much he appreciates the attention she gives to them. It’s not like he can say much either when he also has an odd attraction to the Hannya mask and cherry blossoms that stretch over hers shoulders and end before they reach her elbows.

When she saw his muscles relax, Otae got closer and gently curled her hand on his white curls. Almost instantly, she received a sigh of pleasure from Gintoki. He blinked slowly and allowed her to continue playing with his hair until he looked up and his gaze fixed on hers. Still under the effects of sleep, Gintoki reached out and wrapped an arm around Otae’s waist to bring her closer to himself. When he felt her warm skin against his cheek, he started to leave a trail of lazy kisses on her waist and hips. Otae placed one hand over the nape of Gintoki and cut his intentions with a strict voice.

“Stop”

Gintoki looked up again. Otae could discern the boredom and annoyance in his squinting eyes. It took a couple of seconds for him to get up. She heard him muttering something about her being a cold and uncute woman. Otae only raised an eyebrow in response, definitely not amused by his choice of words.

After that, they fell into a comfortable silence.

Otae combed her long hair and Gintoki polished the sword, that in all the years Otae knew him, she had never seen him use but always accompanied him.

Otae kept untangling her hair and, with each pass of the comb, she felt as if she was untangling the memories she had stored during all these years.

Gintoki had proved to be her most loyal subordinate the moment he saved her from the bloodshed that happened that terrible night in her old house. So far, Otae doesn’t understand why he did it. She is mature enough to recognize that during the first years she was a burden to him, who couldn’t be considered anything but a child by then, and his back was a blank canvas, scratched with wounds that he refused to count. Maybe he had been indebted to her father or his sense of justice didn’t allow him to let a little girl die or it simply was the desperation of the moment. It didn’t matter much. Otae only cared that he was by her side and that he always protected her, until the day where she could lift her head high and fight by his side arrived.

Gintoki sheathed and put away his sword before he turned to see Otae, who still was absorbed in combing her long hair over and over again. Gintoki sighed and moved until he was standing next to her. He didn’t like to see her like this, so focused and lost at the same time. Both knew that this meeting was extremely important to get allies and revive the clan Shimura, but it was consuming Otae’s mental health at crippling speed. It was expected considering what she had to experience, but he still felt so helpless for not being able to do anything to remove the dead and dull look of her eyes.

Otae was pulled back to reality when she felt Gintoki’s lips over her shoulder. For a moment she itched to remind him that she had told him to stop, but when she noticed that he had no ulterior motives, she let him continue. The contrast between her cold skin and body heat from Gintoki reminded her that she had been so distracted that she had forgotten to cover the torso. Once again, Otae felt Gintoki’s hand around her waist and, before she could push him away, she heard him joke about someone entering and seeing her semi-naked.

And, almost by magic or a twist of fate, the door of their shared room was opened by one of the subordinates of the heads that were waiting seven rooms to the left. The young underling didn’t even finished mentioning that the meeting would start in ten minutes because he left the room in record speed the moment he saw her. Otae wasn’t able to calm the blushing underling since he apologized and ran away as fast as he could.

Neither Gintoki nor Otae moved for a few seconds until the ridiculousness of what had just happened stole a laugh from Otae.

Otae found it amusing. Gintoki, not so much.

Annoyed by the interruption of the subordinate and the carefree response of his lover, Gintoki clicked his tongue and gently pushed Otae on their shared bed. Otae kept laughing and Gintoki took advantage of her distraction to leave a trail of kisses from the center of her chest to her navel. Otae quickly pushed him to the side. The imprudence of her lover didn’t ruin her good mood. Gintoki groaned and turned away.

Otae observed him with the mischief that had disappeared from her features the moment she placed a foot on this house. Sometimes, she found fascinating how Gintoki could still behave like a spoiled child. Otae approached Gintoki and whispered in his ear. “Annoyed because you no longer are the only one who has seen me naked?”

Gintoki just turned around and looked right into her eyes. He knew that his eyes revealed how extremely upset he was and that he could do nothing to change or stop his lover from telling him how  _adorable_  he was when he got jealous. Gintoki raised his arms to embrace her and Otae let her chest rest over his before she sealed their lips together in a kiss that expressed everything they had felt since they arrived to the old house.

As much as he desired her kisses, Gintoki was the first to break it off. Although his actions spoke for him, he wanted to say so many things but had very little time. “Otae …”

Otae stole a few kisses before separating and accommodating better in Gintoki’s chest. She didn’t need to say answer because she was quick to perceive the sudden seriousness that had invaded their space.

Gintoki took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling before returning to lay his eyes on her. “I hate to be the one to say this kind of things but … it’s not going to be easy.”

Otae didn’t need Gintoki to explain more to understand what he meant. She stared into his eyes and answered. “I know.” She knew it was not going to be easy, it never was and it will never be.

Gintoki extended a hand to move a strand of hair that obstructed the view of Otae. “You’ll have to make difficult decisions. Even some that will go against your moral, against who you are. ”

Otae remained thoughtful for a moment before nodding. “I know. I know and I am willing to take the risk.”

Gintoki didn’t know if the confidence that she spoke with was a motive to be calm or not. “There will be sacrifices.”

Otae smiled a bit with the last comment.  _Sacrifices_  … She knew that term perfectly. She knew Gintoki too, but she understood why he was asking all these questions. Otae placed her index finger over the lips of Gintoki and, while looking into his eyes, she smiled.

Gintoki entwined their fingers together and kissed the palm of her hand. “Listen…”. The concern in his voice really touched Otae. She could count with her fingers the times Gintoki had been so serious in all these years she knew him. “Before you cross that door I want you to know that I will always protect you.”

Otae stopped his next words with another kiss. Short, but still expressed everything that couldn’t be said with words. “I know you will Gintoki… You’ve always done it.” Otae felt her eyes getting blurry but the smile she rarely showed dimmed any other feeling. “Thanks for everything.”

Perhaps that was what caused Gintoki to get infected with the sentimentally and intimacy of the moment.  He covered his sight with his arms but Otae still could see with perfect clarity the smile that peeked in her lover. “My God, in which moment did you grow up so much?”

Otae held her laughter and looked up.

“You are a grown woman now, you know right? The bravest I’ve ever met.”

Otae stood up slowly and adjusted her clothes. “Well… it would’ve been weird if I hadn’t grown during all this time, right?”

Gintoki laughed a bit by her comment but made no effort to move his arms away from his sight. “You know what I’m talking about.”

Otae walked to the door and turned around while opening the door of their room. “I know, Gintoki… I know.”

The  _I love you_ s and  _Goodbye_ s went lost into the air like thin words, too fragile to resemble what they really felt. Otae turned around one last time before she began walking. She never looked back.

Life had given Otae as much as it had stolen from her. She couldn’t complain. The only thing left to her was to write her story in words, sake and fights. It was going to be even more difficult than everything that she lived through until now. It was impossible to predict the future, their future, her future. But she was strong, able to overcome any obstacle that stands in her way and, luckily, she is not alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I really love to read your comments!


End file.
